


Minty Fresh

by TheNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Hanzhardt, M/M, Reinzo, Spit Kink, the closet sinner can't hide from this one, toothpaste water kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let Reinhardt pull him in for a cuddle, but turned his face away when Reinhardt bent forward to give him a morning kiss. 'I haven't brushed my teeth yet.'<br/>'So?’ Reinhardt's early morning grumbling in his deep voice never ceased to amuse him. </p><p>'Would you rather taste morning breath or mint?' Hanzo teased.</p><p>-----</p><p>Reinhardt is just full of surprises, and Hanzo isn't so sure how he feels about that sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minty Fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catato/gifts).



> I'm not even going to attempt to explain how this came about, or why I decided to write it. It's here, and it's happened. 
> 
> Thanks to Catato for the unintentional prompt, and TheCursedTypewriter for actually beta-ing this (ya'll the real MVP). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and aren't grossed out too much *leaves to clean self with something that isn't mint scented*.

Hanzo often woke and ate before Reinhardt, occasionally getting back to the room before Reinhardt had even risen from bed. On such days, he would enter their bedroom, smack a palm on Reinhardt's clothed back, and enter the bathroom, leaving the sounds of his love snorting himself awake behind him. By the time he’d finished, Reinhardt would be sitting on the bed, upright, yet still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hanzo would press a kiss to his cheek, and tell him the bathroom was all his. Sometimes Reinhardt could even coax him into joining him for a shower, despite Hanzo having already done so earlier.

Today, Hanzo had slept in. A rare day off allowed him to leisurely wake up, and he indulged himself in a long full body stretch next to Reinhardt, who was still snoring beside him. Reinhardt would have to be risen for a training class he was taking, but that wasn't due to begin until the afternoon. With a sigh, he rolled himself out of bed finally, flinching a bit as his bare feet hit the cold ground. Instead of changing, he opted to wear his sleep clothes to breakfast and tactfully threw a robe over the top.

He was more courteous than McCree, who often turned up shirtless, or Hana, who complained about the cold while dressed in bright pink boxers and a singlet. He thanked Angela for breakfast, taking a plate from her filled with hot food for Reinhardt. Reinhardt was awake in bed when Hanzo returned from breakfast, and thanked him gruffly when Hanzo placed the plate on the table beside their bed. He let Reinhardt pull him in for a cuddle, but turned his face away when Reinhardt bent forward to give him a morning kiss. 'I haven't brushed my teeth yet.'

'So?’ Reinhardt's early morning grumbling in his deep voice never ceased to amuse him. 'Would you rather taste morning breath or mint?' Hanzo teased, escaping Reinhardt's clutches and moving into the bathroom.

He heard the floor creak as Reinhardt lumbered out of bed and ,with a cocked brow, watched in the mirror as Reinhardt also entered the bathroom. His lion squinted at the harsh brightness, slapping a hand over the switch so that their only source of light was the early morning sun shining through the tiny bathroom window. Nodding to himself, Reinhardt moved until he was behind Hanzo and could wrap his arms around his smaller partner, nuzzling into his hair tiredly. 'Reinhardt,' chided Hanzo, squirming in the arms hugging his middle 'Reinhardt, I'm trying to brush.' He felt Reinhardt grunt into his hair, and sighed, resuming brushing his teeth. Reinhardt seemed content to stand behind him, large arms occasionally flexing against his torso. 

From time to time, Hanzo would spy a single eye peering through his tied up hair, and he'd smile around his toothbrush. When the time came for him to rinse his mouth, Hanzo found that when he tried to pull away, Reinhardt stubbornly refused to let go. 'Reinhardt, I need to spit-' he tried to say, gurgling through his mouth full of foam. Reinhardt hummed, and Hanzo saw his head pop up a bit so his eyes could stare at Hanzo through the reflection. Hanzo stared back, confused and rapidly descending into annoyance. 'Reinh-ACK-!' Hanzo nearly choked as a huge hand slipped under his jaw, tilting his head back suddenly,  causing him to quickly tense as his body instinctively tried to swallow what was in his mouth. 

He dropped his toothbrush to thump a hand on Reinhardt's forearm, scowling as Reinhardt's face loomed over him. Reinhardt's eyes were glittering, and Hanzo’s frown got deeper, irked by his boyfriend's abrupt actions. The hand under his jaw shifted, fingers curling and thumb pushing upwards to press into his cheek. Hanzo's eyes widened as the thumb put more pressure on, until he opened his mouth hesitantly. Reinhardt cooed at him, using his other hand to pet his stomach, eyes on Hanzo's now open mouth. Hanzo could feel a pink flush spreading up his neck, even more confused now, but trusting Reinhardt enough to not feel like he was in any sort of danger. He still flinched however, startled as Reinhardt then leaned forward to run his tongue along the outside of Hanzo's bottom lip.

Hanzo's eyes snapped down to his mouth, and he could see leftover foam on the tip of Reinhardt's tongue, just before it disappeared into his mouth. He made a choking sound, though forced himself to stop when it threatened to make him swallow and turn into some real choking. Reinhardt grinned, seemingly amused at Hanzo's expense, and swooped in when Hanzo looked ready to do more than make confused faces. This time, Hanzo nearly did choke as Reinhardt plunged his tongue into his mouth. He could feel the wet appendage swirling with his own, running over his teeth, and basically licking every inch it could reach inside his mouth. 

Spit and foam swirled around their tongues, and Hanzo could feel trickles of it run down his chin into his beard from where it'd escaped the corners of his mouth. Reinhardt seemed too keen to lap it all up, even pulling back to swipe his tongue over Hanzo's chin (avoiding his beard mostly), before coming back for more of the stuff in Hanzo's mouth. Hanzo made a surprised gurgle, torso twisting so he was half turned to Reinhardt's chest and could properly grab a handful of Reinhardt's hair, tugging on it firmly. An answering rumble from Reinhardt shook Hanzo, as his wide eyes met Reinhardt's half lidded ones. His face faced turned from pink to red, as the hand still on his jaw pulled him closer, urging his mouth to open wider.

A tingle started in his scalp, giving him goosebumps, and shot right through to his crotch. He half choked again as he realised he seriously was getting a little turned on by this. Reinhardt seemed to realise this too, arm around his waist abruptly dropping so he could grip one of Hanzo's ass cheeks and pull him in closer. Hanzo moaned as he realised Reinhardt’s own excitement in this, his hand trapped between them grabbing a handful of Reinhardt's shirt. The strong smell of mint drifted between their breaths, and Hanzo's nose stung a little from it as Reinhardt's tongue flicked around, stirring the bit of liquid left in his mouth. Hanzo hips bucked a little, unable to help himself as the motions of Reinhardt's tongue fanned the fire in his gut.

Reinhardt groaned, sealing their lips properly together and grinding back against him. Now Hanzo could press his tongue into Reinhardt's mouth, unable to discern if the older man's mouth also tasted of toothpaste, or if his tongue was so used to the flavour that mint was all he was going to be able to taste for a while. Reinhardt encouraged him with eager squeezes to his behind to keep rolling his hips against his. With the height difference, they missed occasionally. Reinhardt's bulge would press against his stomach, while Hanzo's would thrust against Reinhardt’s thigh (not that he was complaining).

Their rolling soon turned into desperate rocking, and Hanzo pulled back to gasp out Reinhardt’s name, successfully spitting out the last of his toothpaste water. It ran down past his chin, under his jaw, and down his neck. He heard Reinhardt groan loudly, tongue returning to slurp and suck at his wet skin. The breaking point for Hanzo was when Reinhardt came up again, smelling strongly of mint, and dragged his tongue along the roof of Hanzo's mouth. Hanzo jolted, not realising it was such a sensitive area, and cried out his release, his voice echoing in the small space of their bathroom. Reinhardt was significantly louder, growling until his voice was hoarse and breathing harsh. He released Hanzo's face so he could grab onto Hanzo’s other ass cheek, rutting against his lover until he found his release as well.

In the quiet of the bathroom, their heavy panting seemed deafening. Hanzo stared at the ceiling, eyes wide and feeling winded, the realisation of their activity slowly sinking in. His neck and lower face were wet, his sleep pants soiled, and his mouth felt filthier than ever, despite the fresh feeling. Reinhardt snuffled once against his neck, seemingly unconcerned with just how….. Odd, their activities were, before straightening up. He chuckled softly at Hanzo's flushed face, reaching up to press a thumb to his lip, grinning when Hanzo's mouth parted slightly.  
  
'Mmmm... mint is certainly the better taste, mein Spatz' Reinhardt murmured, looking far too happy for a man who’d just drank toothpaste water from another man’s mouth. Pressing one last, heated kiss to Hanzo's slack mouth, Reinhardt turned and sauntered out of the bathroom. Hanzo's legs shook for a moment, then gave out, forcing him to lean back against the sink. His gaze fell to the floor, the back of a trembling hand rising to meet his tingling lips. 

A better taste indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. 
> 
> There we go. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! Feel free to drop a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
